kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: SCARY
Spooky Creepy Abominations Roughhouse Youth Operation: SCARY is the Halloween Special for the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. Operation: SCARY was posted on October 1, 2012. After a long hiatus, it was completed on January 2, 2013. This story is preceded by Operation: ERASED, and is followed by Code: XANA. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46379721 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8571488/1/Operation-SCARY Chapter List #This Is Halloween #Curse of Monsters #Insanity of Inhumanity #Wiccan and the Broommates #Creepy Coup #Wolf and Monkey #Oogie's Fantastical Dungeon of Death #Happy Holidays Summary Halloween has come, the one day a year when Darkrai and his Nightmares are free to roam the Earth with no limitations, playing tricks and spreading fear to children. And as such, the citizens of Nightmare Land are quite excited. Down on Earth, children are also getting prepared for their trick-or-treating night, and Nolan York struggles between doing his usual Sandman duties, or going trick-or-treating with his son (as Batman and Robin). But little do Darkrai and his Nightmares know, an evil force is working in the shadows. Count Dracula and Jack O'Lantern make their grand return from the Underworld, having created a replica of the Grim Reaper's scythe. As Nolan goes trick-or-treating with his son and his friends, he is forced to leave them and join up with Yuki and Crystal as they chase after Jack O'Lantern downtown. They fail to catch him as he unleashes a spell into the heavens, spreading across the world, which turns everybody into their Halloween costumes. Afterwards, Nolan is then attacked by Dracula, who believes Nolan to be Batman himself. Nolan is able to escape with Danika's help, but Dracula falls in love with Danika as a result. They return home, and Nolan tells Dillon to stay home as he goes to The Q. Meanwhile, Crystal Wickens, who has become a real witch, meets Scary Godmother, and she brings her to her home on the Fright Side. Crystal explains her little dilemma while Scary teaches Crystal how to use real magic. At Quahog, Nolan is attacked by vampires, but his son and his friends come to help. Jack Skellington then arrives to take them to Nightmare Land, so Darkrai can explain about the curse and how to get rid of it. They then learn that Oogie Boogie escaped from Nightmare Prison and has kidnapped Sally, Jack's girlfriend. In the Fright Side, Scary Godmother and her friends try to return to Earth, but they are captured by Harry the Werewolf, who's turned traitor. Darkrai, Nolan, and the others return to Earth only to be ambushed by Dracula's skeleton soldiers. Meanwhile, Jack O'Lantern has captured Virginia Stork, and Dracula presents her to the main group he sucks her blood. However, he failed to turn her to a vampire, as Virginia was vampire-blooded. However, they watched as The Gang - in the form of apes - ran by, and Dracula decided to suck Kaleo Anderson's blood, for he was part-Nightmare. Having drunk Darkrai's blood, making Kaleo a vampire, Dracula became Nightmare King, and had them all locked away. Meanwhile, Crystal and the Fright Side gang are rescued by Sector W, and Crystal then engages Harry in a fight. Nolan and his group escape afterward as Dillon and Jack Skellington battle and defeat Oogie Boogie, rescuing Sally. They return to Earth to stop the wedding between Dracula and Danika, whom Dracula had already kidnapped. They get to Gallagher Elementary, where Dracula is hosting the "wedding." Mario shows up just then and gives Nolan a special sword made from vampire weaknesses. They go inside and have a song battle against Dracula, but in the end, Danika escapes using shadowbending. Nolan and Dracula have their final battle on the school's roof, and Dillon helps his father by shining the spotlights on Dracula. Dillon then gets preoccupied battling Jack O'Lantern, falling into the school. Jack gets defeated by laughing hysterically as Zach Murphy slips around, allowing Crystal to take his scythe. Crystal then casts the Expecto Patronum up through the clocktower, weakening Dracula, and allowing Nolan to finish him. Afterwards, Crystal casts the spell to end the Curse of Monsters, changing everyone back to normal. Story Importance *Miyuki finds Majora's Mask, setting up the events in Operation: MASKED. *The defeat of Viridi's Spidermankey allowed the operatives to obtain the material that the Forces of Nature are made from, which turns out to be Nightmare substance. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Lee Andrew referenced Arlon in the old version when The Gang ran by, in their ape forms, implying he was involved in the fight against Arlon. Since Lee clearly wasn't in The Gang story, he doesn't reference Arlon in the new version. However, he still implies he knows The Gang, likely meaning he's heard of them from other sources like Dillon. *The sidestory involving Sheila getting in a war against Stewie Griffin and his teddybears originally had no plot importance. While it is still offscreen, in the new version, a scene is included after the conclusion of their fight, foreshadowing the events of the next saga, called the Big Mom Saga. Reception Operation: SCARY was received very well, and was considered the best in the Nextgen Series before MASKED's release. Readers thought the song segments to be very fun, and the chase between Crystal and the Fright Side, a Scooby-Doo reference in general, was very comical. The situations regarding the different costumes were also humorous, making all sorts of reference like Rayman or Three Stooges. Nolan's action stage, however, could have been scarier than it was, though the roller coaster part was very exciting. Game Over Scenes "Vonce I have drunk your blood... Danika vill be ''mine."'' - Dracula 1. "Your blood vill be excellent sustenance... Batman." - Dracula 2. "Perhaps vhen you are a vampire... you vill sing better." - Dracula; death during song segment. "SO LOOONG, JACK!" - Oogie Boogie; death during Dillon's stage. "Your taste is tangy, Ms. Wickens. Perhaps if I try you with tart?" - Harry; death during Harry boss. "Your race is done for! It's about time someone's did something about your costume party!" - Viridi; death during Spidermankey boss. Characters *'Nolan York' *Dillon York *Danika York *Crystal Wickens *Zach Murphy *Maddy Murphy *Darkrai II *Customer Service *Jar Jar Blinks *Jack Skellington *Scary Godmother *Harry the Werewolf *Mr. Skully Pettibone *Orson, Ruby, and Max *Bug-a-boo *Jack O'Lantern *Count Dracula Halloween Costumes *Nolan York as Batman *Crystal Wickens as a witch *Cheren Uno as Link *Panini Drilovsky as Panini, from Chowder *Francis Drilovsky as Commodore Norrington *Zach and Maddy as a tiger and dragon *Sunni Chariton as Lucario *Darcy Chariton as Mew *Sector V **Dillon York as Robin **Mason and Haruka as a tiger and dragon **Sheila Frantic as Conker the Squirrel **Chris Uno as a lion (Simba) *Sector W **Anthony McKenzie as Frankenstein **Michelle McKenzie as a Minish **Sally Harper as a rag doll (reference to Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas) **Harvey Harper as a polar bear **Fybi Fulbright as a bat **Aranea Fulbright as an angel *Galactic KND **Nebula as Emperor Palpatine **Vweeb as a piece of candy **Makava as a Rito **Tronta Dunfree as Tron *Melody Jackson as a Zora *Danny Jackson as King Zora *Lola and Terry as Terriermon and Lopmon *Leanna Andrea Grayson as Raven *Lee Andrew Grayson as Beast Boy *The Gang **Kimaya Heartly as Dixie Kong **Kaleo as Diddy Kong **Beat and Rhyme as Chunky and Tiny Kong *Lin Beifong as a Goron *Hoagie and Abby as Prince Naveen and Tiana (the frogs) Songs *This Is Halloween (opening sequence) *I am the Night (Dracula vs. Nolan) *I am the Night (continued) (Dracula falls in love with Danika) *Scary Godmother's Domain (Scary Godmother's song to Crystal) *The Requiem (Dracula and Danika's "wedding") Site Poll Which song was your favorite? This Is Halloween I am the Night Scary Godmother's Domain The Requiem Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Viridi Saga